Waiting for Her
by Avatar of Olidammara
Summary: Written on a random idea. LnFlorina and onesided EliwoodFlorina, maybe more as I go on. For now It's a lemon twoshot. Enjoy. Rated M for het and yuri smex.


The way she smiled… Florina always found it too much to bear. However, when she smiled, Florina couldn't help but smile back at her, even though she wanted so badly to feel the other woman's lips on hers, to hear Lyn telling her that she loved her. If that would only happen somewhere outside of her dreams…

But it didn't. Lyn didn't love Florina. So the poor younger girl would be forced to stay alone forever, without her true love. She couldn't love anyone but Lyn. She wouldn't ever love anyone but Lyn. She was going to row up, sad and alone: a timid lesbian in a straight world.

She wasn't lesbian by choice, men just scared her. The only thing they seemed to be capable of thinking about was sex. If you gave into their advances, you'd end up a lonely, heartbroken mother with surplus children who everyone talked about because her husband had run away. "Poor little Florina." They'd say, "Perhaps we should go see if she's alright."

To hell with men. She'd let them rape and destroy the lives of every other woman in the world; they'd never get her as long as she had breath in her body. But what about necrophilia? She'd have to find a way to have her body destroyed when she was dead, so that no man would ever touch it. Perhaps she'd have herself cremated…

Florina was currently sitting at a café in the town they had reached. Lyn, Eliwood and Hector were sitting at a nearby table with the tactician whose name she could never remember. It didn't matter: he was a man. Lyn preferred to be with men, and Florina didn't care too much. Whatever made her happy was OK, even if Florina knew it wasn't good for her. That was right; Florina knew it wasn't good for her! Lyn was her friend, so what should she do but tell her what wasn't good for her, to warn about the danger of befriending men even in the slightest. She thought of Lyn, standing out in the cold with a baby in her arms and several more children running about her as Eliwood rode off into the night, aware of her presence yet ignoring her as she yelled for him to return.

The girl shook away the thought and walked up to the other table. Halfway there she was stopped by Sain. "Milady, you look ravishing today." He said. Florina was scared, but now was the time to stand up for what she believed in.

Florina staggered back, pretending to be scared. When Sain was in front of her, she lashed out with her fist and slammed it hard into his nose. The slimy man collapsed and the lords ran over to him, including Lyn.

There was a bustle following that moment, and the one time Florina saw Lyn's eyes, her crush looked very angry indeed. She squealed and ran to find somewhere where no one would find her, and she found herself locked in her room sobbing into the pillow.

Before long there was a knock on the door Florina stood up and, wiping away tears, opened the door, hoping that the person on the other side would be Lyn, waiting to enter and tell Florina that she loved her. The two would then proceed onto the bed and they would make love until the next morning when they were too tired and fell asleep in each others' arms, their juices splattered on the sheets around them.

However, when she opened the door, Eliwood stood there, nervously shuffling his feet and looking as though he were about to try to speak to a young child, "Florina, would you mind telling me what happened out there with Sain?" he asked.

Florina blinked. Well, to be fair, part of her fantasy with Lyn included sex toys. "Eliwood, could… could I talk to you inside, please?" she asked.

Her mind was screaming for him to say no, but he looked at her quizzically and said, "Sure, I suppose." He walked inside and Florina shut the door behind him. She pulled the key out and locked it while Eliwood looked around the cramped space.

It was now or never. This would be a warm-up. She just meant to break her virginity, and if she was alone when she did it, then so be it. Lyn would just have to miss out. "Eliwood, do you want to have sex with me?" she asked. It was the fist complete sentence she'd ever said to a man without stuttering or pausing. She knew, in the back of her mind, that she'd feel like a slut if he said yes, but her mind was now predominantly horny and waiting for Eliwood's answer.

"Florina, that wouldn't be moral. I can't say yes, you know that. I have honor and… things like that. I have to uphold my family name. I can't just randomly have sex with some girl in my army. This could ruin my reputation if I went through with it." He explained.

"I wouldn't tell anyone." She said seductively as she advanced towards Eliwood, "This would be our little secret. Besides, I locked the door and the only way out is to make me happy enough to let you out."

Eliwood looked at her, "Just give me the key and… whoa…" he said as she took her shirt off to reveal her small breasts, the nipples already hard and red."

"You were saying?" she asked. She looked down and saw a bulge in Eliwood's pants. If she couldn't convince him…

Florina pulled down her skirt and jumped onto Eliwood, pinning him to the bed. She kissed him visciously as she undid the belt of his trousers. She pulled them down to reveal his hard member. Florina squeezed it with one hand and smirked as she guided it towards her opening. She noticed that Eliwood had stopped resisting, and that was good. He was even kissing her back, which felt exhilarating.

Florina closed her eyes and imagined that Eliwood's tongue was Lyn's. She imagined that his cock was a sex toy guided by her hand. Suddenly she was trust back into the real world as Eliwood's penis broke her virginity. The pain was only dull, and she guided his member in and out of her opening.

Eliwood tried to break apart after a while, having seen that the key was on the wall by the door, but Florina wouldn't let him leave until she knew what this thing called an orgasm felt like. She wanted to come and to feel another's warm fluids inside her. She felt the release coming; the pressure was building at her waist as the fluids waited to be released. She felt Eliwood tense as well. "You're about to come, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah… can I go before I do? It's starting to hurt." He replied. He was upset by this whole thing and a pregnancy could make it much, much worse. That was how Florina interpreted it, and she was right. However, that didn't matter now. She felt herself release, her juices spilling out shortly before those of Eliwood. Florina lay back on the cot, panting. "Key's… by the door… If I'm pregnant… it isn't your fault." She explained between pants.

Eliwood was panting as well, "You… called out… Lyn's name… what was that… all about…" he asked.

"I love her." Florina said, regaining her breath, "But I enjoyed that so much, I think I might be bi."

"Whatever it is, let's not talk about it ever again." He replied, heading into the bathroom to clean off so that he could put his clothing back on. "However, I'd be more than willing to help set you up with Lyn after that… just never say anything about it ever again."

"Will do." She said, elated that she might get together with Lyn after all. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later, okay?"


End file.
